ряoнιвιdo иo нαвlαя
by Dark Jasmy
Summary: SasuSaku :: Queriendo cambiar su actitud, cometio un pecado, haciendo que el a la vez cometira lo mismo que ella...Lean lemon mas adelante ..:: Te asusta, pero te gusta S.A.K.U.R.A ::.. Capitulo 2.
1. Cap 1

**Prohibido no hablar**

**..:: Cap 1 ::..**

**--------------**

**Ella podía tenerlo todo, buena casa, una buena familia, ropa linda, si, para algunas personas seria la vida perfecta, pero no para ella. A sus 16 años Sakura Haruno jamás ha tenido novio, si, le han gustado chicos, pero por su carácter tímido nunca se acerco a ninguno...hasta que una simple apuesta de un grupo de chicas hizo que su vida diera un completo giro. Cada una de ellas tenía que conquistar a una persona, no importara quien fuera.**

- vamos Sakura, todas lo haremos, solo falta tu respuesta - dijo una de esas chicas

- si Sakura vamos, di que si - insistió otra

- yo...- balbuceo la chica - no se... - termino por decir

- ¿Querías cambiar no? - pregunto una según Sakura ella era las mas... con experiencia de todas

- si... - respondió la chica

- entonces, o que eres tan gallina que no eres capaz ni de conquistar a un chico - esas palabras si que eran hirientes

- no seas tan mala, tampoco es para tanto - le dijo una de las del grupo

**En total eran 4 chicas incluyendo a Sakura. De esas palabras de la chica "con mas experiencia" comenzó una discusión entre todas, a excepción de Sakura que se mantenía con la cabeza baja, demasiado callada.**

- esta bien...lo haré - susurro

- ¿Dijiste algo? - pregunto una

- lo...lo haré - dijo

- así se hace - la felicito - ahora hay que encontrar a un chico

**Nuevamente las chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre quien seria el candidato perfecto para Sakura la chica más tímida del mundo.**

---------------------------------------------

- Sakura es genial que hayas dicho que si - una de las del grupo acompaño a Sakura a su casa

- si... - fue lo que respondió

- vamos levanta ese animo -

---------------------------------------------

- ¿Quien será tu chico ideal? -

**Ambas llegaron a casa de Sakura**

- Sakura, que bueno que llegaste - un hombre aproximadamente de unos 38 años la recibió

- hola padre -

- mira, te quiero presentar a alguien - el padre la llevo a la sala

**Detrás de los dos iba la amiga de Sakura**

- Sakura - empezó el padre - el es mi nuevo cliente

**Al ver aquel cliente del padre, el tiempo se detuvo para Sakura, ese hombre si que era guapo, alto, ojos profundos, de un intenso color negro, cabello azabache, hacia que fuera un prototipo del hombre ideal**.

- su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha - dijo el padre - ella es mi única hija Sakura

- mucho gusto - dijo aquel hombre

**Sakura no respondió, aquel hombre aun seguía con la mano estirada, esperando el saludo de la chica, su amiga que se mantenía atrás le pico las costillas para que bajara de su nube.**

- vamos Sakura, saluda - le dijo el padre - no seas mal educada

- si, mucho gusto - dijo con una voz apenas audible

**Al tocar sus manos, por lo menos de parte de ella sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle, esto hizo que soltara de inmediato la mano de el.**

- bien, ya basta de presentaciones, sigamos con el saludo -

**El padre de Sakura junto con Sasuke se volvieron a sentar en el sillón a hablar de negocios.**

- ehh, Sakura, la sirvienta no esta ¿podrias traerme algo de tomar? -

- si, enseguida -

**Y salio casi corriendo de ese lugar.**

-----------------------------------------

- vaya que guapo - dijo la amiga de Sakura una vez juntas en la cocina

**Sakura se mantenía callada como siempre.**

- vamos di algo¿Que te pareció? - le pregunto

- si...guapo - dijo con un sonrojo

- déjame a mi - la chica le quito la bandeja de las manos - yo iré a dejar esto - guiño el ojo y salio de la cocina

- pero...-

**Fue demasiado tarde su amiga ya había salido de ese lugar con a bandeja en la mano. Dio un suspiro y se sentó en una silla.**

- ¿Que me pasa? - se pregunto así misma

- que idiota - dijo una voz entrando a la cocina

**Sakura dio un sobresalto y miro a ese guapo hombre entrar a la cocina con una gran mancha roja en el pecho. Como siempre ella no sabia que decir. Sasuke la miro.**

- ¿Tienes algo con que limpiarme? - le pregunto

**Ella se quedo estática.**

- hola - dijo Sasuke con sarcasmo - ¿Podrías pasarme algo con que limpiarme? - y seguía con su sarcasmo

- claro -

**Ella busco un paño y se lo paso o prácticamente se lo tiro a Sasuke.**

**El ni siquiera dio las gracias.**

**En el interior de Sakura había una gran batalla es un mal educado, pero parece guapo, cielos Sakura debe tener la edad de tu padre.**

**Sasuke se había secado gran parte de esa mancha.**

**El iba a salir de la cocina cuando se detuvo...**

- ha, por cierto, lindo color de cabello - el rostro de Sakura se torno de un color carmesí - quedo como mi camisa - y esas lindas palabras del principio se desplomaron para la chica.

- idiota - se dijo a si misma

**Continuara..**..

_--------------------------_

**Y este seria el comienzo de una loca idea que rondo en mi cabecita una noche de insomnio, se que este capitulo se ve algo corto y lo es u.u pero para los que me conocen y conocen mis historias saben que no acostumbro mucho a hacer capítulos largos, además este es solo el comienzo n.n. Lemon mas adelante (como todas mis historias xD)  
**

**Y quería que me ayudaran en algo, quizás las amigas de Sakura no quedaron claras. Me gustaría que me ayudaran a definirlas**

**- La chica con mas..."experiencia" xD según Sakura:**

**- La chica que la acompaño a Sakura a su casa u.u y derramo la bebida arriba de Sasuke:**

**- La chica que apoya a todo en Sakura (no se vio mucho xD):**

**Y seria todo por hoy, espero que me ayuden n.n y les guste esta historia.**

**_Jasmy...Ice Maiden._**


	2. Cap 2

**Prohibido no hablar**

**..: Cap 2 :..**

...

- disculpe el atrevimiento de esta muchachita - se acerca a Sasuke

- ya no tiene importancia - dijo - era de mis camisas favoritas, pero que se le va hacer

**Sakura se asomo a la sala con la cabeza agachada.**

- Sakura - dijo serio - retírate a tu habitación junto a tu amiga

- si padre -

...

- oye ¿Porque hiciste eso? - se atrevió a preguntar

- vamos, fue de casualidad - miro a Sakura - no es mi culpa que tengas alfombras que hacen que los pies se enreden

- ¿Que? - dijo con un tic en el ojo

- Sakurita - dijo con tono infantil

**Y cuando usaba ese tono, Sakura sabia que algo no muy bueno se venia.**

- q...que...quieres -

- ¿Que tal si ese guapo que esta en tu sala es... - la miro de pies a cabeza - tu candidato a n.o.v.i.o - deletreo cada letra para que entendiera mejor

- ¿¡Que!? - grito enfatizando la ultima letra - ¡Pero que dices!

- vamos Sakura, vi como te quedaste viéndolo -

- yo... - ella empezó a jugar con sus dedos mirando el suelo

...

- de verdad joven Uchiha, espero que esto no afecte el negocio -

- no - respondió fríamente - entiendo que la juventud de hoy este algo torpe -

- jeje - una risa nerviosa escapo de la boca del padre de Sakura

- bien, cerremos este trato - dijo Sasuke

- si -

- entonces es un trato joven Uchiha -

- claro - su tono de voz era indiferente

...

**Sakura llevaba mirando el techo desde que su amiga se fue, pensaba en sus palabras.**

_..: Flash Back :..._

_- vamos Sakura que dices -_

_- es mucho mayor que yo- dijo_

_- y eso que - la miro - el amor no tiene edad -_

_Ella solo se quedo callada._

_..: Fin Flash Back :.._

- que hago - suspiro

**Se levanto con pereza de la cama y fue así el baño.**

- ¿acaso no te enseñaron a tocar? - dijo una voz conocida para ella

- ¿eh? -

**Como iba con la cabeza agachada no noto que el socio de su padre Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba dentro con el torso a medio cubrir por una camisa.**

- ¿te vas a quedar allí parada? - pregunto con una voz ronca

- lo siento - grito y cerro la puerta con fuerza

**Su corazón latía a mil, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color carmesí.**

...

**Luego de aquel incidente en el baño Sakura no salio de su habitación, por sus mentes pasaban las imágenes de Sasuke, suspira con resignación mientras en sus mejillas aparecía un leve sonrojo.**

...

**Despertó con el solo en la cara, se había quedado dormida. Cuando fue a desayunar su padre ya se encontraba allí.**

- buenos días padre - dijo

- si, buenos días - contesto cortante, aun seguía enojado por el incidente de ayer - sabes Sakura, por lo de ayer, casi me cuesta el tratado

- lo siento padre - atino a decir

- le tuve que prestar unas de mis camisas -

**Sakura se quedo callada.**

- mi modo, hoy lo invite a cenar - dijo el padre de Sakura

- ¿que?, pero... -

- traerá a mas inversionistas - miro a su hija - espero que no se repita lo de ayer - agrego, y con eso de levanto de la mesa dejando a Sakura con la palabra en la boca

...

- Sakura-chan - se tiro encima de ella

- auch, Ten ten no hagas eso - se quejo

**Sakura iba tan distraída caminando hacia el colegio que no se dio cuenta que atrás venia corriendo una de sus amigas.**

- Sakura-chan - dijo con tono infantil - Ino me contó lo de ayer, muy atrevido de tu parte

- ¿eh? - Sakura la miraba sin entender

- así que con un hombre mayor -

- eso no es cierto - reclamo

- vamos no tienes para que mentir Sakura-chan, ya sabes que yo siempre te apoyo en todo

**Sakura suspiro con resignación.**

...

- y Sakura, ¿ya tienes un plan para conquistar al galán llamado Sasuke Uchiha? - le pregunto Ino

- Ino, yo no tengo pensado conquistarlo - contesto

- vamos Sakura-chan, fue un trato entre todas - dijo Ten ten

- pero, ¿porque tiene que ser el? -

- es lindo - contesto Ino con una sonrisa

- me gustaría conocerlo, Ino siempre tiene buen gusto - apoyo Hinata, una de las amigas de Sakura que siempre se mantenía al margen, callada y reservada.

- y Sakura, cuando lo volverás a ver - le pregunto Ino

- hoy - le respondió

- ¡hoy¡, vaya Sakura estas de suerte - le dijo Ino con entusiasmo - entonces hoy mismo comienza el plan

**Ino empezó a reír como loca, mientras Sakura la miraba con una cara de terror, cuando ella planeaba algo, no había quien la parara.**

...

**Ya había llegado la hora de la cena, Ino le había pasado uno de sus vestidos. Se miraba al espejo y se encontraba otra persona, ni ella misma se lo creía.**

- Sakura - su padre entro a la habitación - vaya, te vez preciosa

- gracias padre - contesto con un sonrojo

- vamos -

**Juntos salieron de la habitación de ella, al llegar a la sala Sakura vi a unos cinco hombres en compañía de sus esposas, también pudo ver a unos chicos de su edad, vaya tanta gente por un contrato, tanta importancia tenia. Siguió caminando hasta que visualizo a Sasuke, se pose era de total indiferencia. No pudo evitar quedarse viéndolo.**

**En la cena no hubo temas de conversación que no fueran negocios, eso aburría algo a Sakura. Al terminar la cena, fue al jardín, necesitaba aire y alejarse de esas personas extrañas para su gusto.**

- esto no va a resultar Ino - dijo en un suspiro recordando que ella le había prestado ese vestido para impresionar a Sasuke - esto no tiene sentido

- hablando sola - dijo una voz al lado de ella - eres más rara de lo que pensé -agrego

**Sakura quedo estática al reconocer aquella voz...Sasuke, pero cuando había llegado allí.**

- ¿eh? - fue lo único que salio de sus labios

- hablar solo es de locos - dijo, prendió un cigarrillo

**Ella aun no decía nada, ver que Sasuke le estaba hablando la había dejado sin palabras. En un dos por tres Sasuke se había fumado todo el cigarrillo, y se fue a paso lento.**

**Ni siquiera la miro a la cara.**

- Sakura, eres una idiota...loca - agrego recordando las palabras de el.

**Entro a la casa algo desanimada.**

- Sakura - dijo su padre - la empleada esta algo ocupada, podrías arreglar la habitación de huéspedes

- para que padre - pregunto

- Sasuke Uchiha no es...

**Siguió hablando, pero Sakura no lo escuchaba, desde que escucho el nombre de Sasuke su mente quedo en blanco.**

- entonces por eso lo invite a quedarse aquí - termino de decir - ¿lo harías Sakura?

- ¿eh? - dijo volviendo a la realidad - c-claro padre

- bien -

...

**Sakura fue a arreglar la habitación de huéspedes como le dijo su padre.**

**Ahora que haría, viviría bajo el mismo techo que el, esto si seria un tormento. Ahora el plan por parte de sus amigas había dado un giro, un total giro inesperado.**

- así que aquí será donde duerma - dijo - es algo chico pero que mas da

**Sakura por segunda vez quedo estática, como así el para aparecer así tan siligioso.**

- puse dos frazadas en la cama por si pasa frió - dijo Sakura

- si como sea - paso de ella y se sentó en la cama

**Sakura sintió un escalofrió cuando el paso al lado suyo.**

- si no tienes nada mas que hacer ya te puedes ir - dijo Sasuke con total indiferencia

- lo siento - dijo Sakura a media voz.

**Salio de allí algo dolida, la indiferencia de el no le favorecía nada si quería mantener una conversación con el.**

**Continuara...**

...

**Holaaa tantos siglos, u.u lo siento, he estado algo ocupada en la Universidad T.T se me esta haciendo difícil, ya casi ni tengo tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lo hice con todo mi cariño para ustedes n.n, esta vez mi muso me acompaño hasta aquí, y el hizo que la estadía por un tiempo no se cuanto en la casa de Sakura diera un giro jejeje, les adelanto que aparecerá unos dos personajes que darán otro giro en la vida de Sakura.**

**Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que me dejan reviews y me dejan como favoritos, ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Bye, nos vemos**

**_Jasmy...Ice Maiden._**


End file.
